Fallen Warrior
by hakuoukisamu
Summary: She was there on the wrong day, at the wrong time, in the wrong place. Uncovering a secrete that the Shinsengumi would kill to keep. How long will it be until they uncover Kaito's past not to mention her gender? Fighting is the only thing Kaito is good at but can she learn to love? Sano X OC! I do not own Hakuouki.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoto is a large city with a lot of people. I squeezed past an older man around the age of fifty or so mumbling an apology over my shoulder. I felt the reassuring weight of my two katana blades sheathed bumping rhythmically against my side. I had just arrived from a long journey as I turned my head I saw that the sun had begun to set. It was an amazing bled of reds that shown passionately in the sky. I couldn't help but think about trying to start a new life from the one I had lead previously. I was being foolish I didn't deserve happiness after every one I had killed. In my mind I tried to justify it but it was still no excuse to kill.

I needed to find an inn where I could spend the night, that was if anybody would let me sleep there. Ronin disturbances had begun to happen more frequently even in my home town of Edo they were more than a slight concern. _Well it's not my problem any more._ I thought, but who was I kidding? It was my sole duty to protect the innocents of Japan.

While entranced with my own thoughts I looked up to see that the streets had cleared at that it was already past dusk. The stars shone brightly in the sky. Caught up on their beauty I cursed under my breath as I surveyed my surroundings for an inn. Hurrying down the street toward the city's center I heard an unearthly growl behind me.

I turned in a flash I had drawn one of my blades; battle ready. The monsters had white hair and blood red eyes that seemed to entrance anyone that would look into them. "What the hell!?" I cursed through gritted teeth as the first of the monsters slashed downward. The force of the blow sent me skidding backward. The animal advanced with alarming speed towards me. Our swords clashed just as the second monster tried to stab my back. I duck around the blade, but the tip caught my shoulder blade sending ripping waves of pain throughout my body.

I had to ignore it for now and concentrate on the 180 degrees I side swiped with all of my force through one of the beasts chest and continued the thrust downward through the heart. Blood sprayed onto my face. I suddenly felt weaker considerable more than before.

The second one was behind me, I swung my blade onto my backside and thrusted up in time to knock the blade aside. The monster went through a shrieking laughter phase that left me with chills up and down my spine, putting me in a state of shock. I snapped out of it in time to take the opportunity to slash at the beastly man through his howls of hellish laughter.

The devilish creature shrugged off the blow like it was a cat scratch and starts to walk towards me. I'm leaning on my sword blood seeping out of my wound. I find the strength to throw up my sword into a countering position. The next thing I see is the tip of a spear through the cheats of the man-animal.


	2. Chapter 2

The spear retracted from the white haired beast. The two dead bodies of the ghoulish creatures' blood littered the street. There stood a tall man with the bloodied spear. It seemed that the man in front of me was glowing in the moonlight with his hands skillfully on the long spear in a ready position. He had long red hair that swished against his shoulders in the strong breeze. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of his broad muscled chest out in the open.

"Well, well, looks like someone found out our little secrete has been found out," spoke a voice that pulled me out of my trance revealing a man with brown hair down to the shoulders that walked out of the shadows.

"Quiet Souji! Do you want to give us away? He doesn't even know what he just saw. We need to take him to headquarters for questioning," said the spear wielder. "Now who's giving information away Sano?" teased the man called Souji Sano blushed, " Wouldn't it be easier if we just killed him here?" I narrowed my eyes and snarled at the comment. "Watch out, this one might bite!" snickered Souji.

Souji wore a smug grin that twisted up his face in cruel amusement. His eyes danced with the lust for blood. I considered my options in my head and decided to retreat.

I turned as fast as I could stabbed my sword into the side of a house and vaulted up to the roof leaving a spray of my own blood on the street. I pulled my sword out with me. "Playing tag are we?" questioned Souji playfully, "That isn't as honorable than fighting you know." . "Better than dying!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran across the tiled roofs as they pursued me from the ground.

I quickly pulled ahead of with my speed. I heard curses of annoyance behind me as I disappeared onto the darkness.

Once I was convinced that I had left the two warriors far behind I slow to a stop. My breath was uneven, sweat gleamed on my body. My vision swam, I looked down to find my chest covered in blood. I had ran so fast without stopping I had forgotten to at least stop the bleeding. I kept walking along the roof doubling back to make sure that nobody could track my blood.

I wryly looked behind me and saw a large Sakura tree branch I jumped on top of a thick branch and sat down. The leaves of the tree danced in anticipation of the coming storms.

My legs on either side of the branch as I peeled back my yukata to inspect my wound. As I cleaned it I realized it wasn't that bad of a cut,. The sword had just cut a vein which explained the blood and the pain. It was about four inches long and about an inch and a half deep. I bound it with extra bandages I had on my wrists.

The moon was high in the sky now, I slid down from the tree and washed my clothes in a local stream. While I waited for them to dry I watched my own reflection ripple in the slow flowing water. My long brown hair was bound behind my head. More than a few strands had escaped from the white tie.

 _Just because I am a woman doesn't mean that I can't fight._ I though as I pulled on my yukata and slid my swords back in place. Looking at my reflection again I was surprised at my tried wryly expression. My dark blue yukata was torn but clean not to uncommon.

I did wear men's clothing so that I didn't attract much attention. I had my breasts tried with a bandage. They weren't that big, but precaution is highest priority.

I made my way back to the Sakura and vaulted up on top of the branch that I had previously rested on. My eyes began to drift downward. I gave into the urge for sleep, even though I new it would just be nightmares of the past. Tonight was different, I started dreaming about a bold, handsome red haired spear wielder.

* * *

Harada Sanosuke made his way back to Shinsengumi headquarters with Okito Souji. When they reached the entrance a man known as Hijikata Toshizo was waiting for them. "Come onside and give us the report," he called. "Your not going to like this one," responded Sanosuke in a low voice.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, "Let us go inside to discuss that matter," Hijikata responded. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get his mind off the warrior that he encountered. The way he move, wait he didn't have this desires for men. Did that mean that the warrior he and Souji interacted with wasn't a man?


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight shined into my eyes as I peeled them back from my deep slumber, only to find the great brilliance of a new day. I shifted on the tree branch sending ripping tidal waves of pain through my shoulder. Cursing through gritted teeth, I decided to check out the scene for last night. Not the smartest choice, I thought. But what would happen when a regular person turns around a corner thinking of what a great day it was only to find the hellish scene before them.

Just then the familiar voice in my head started in again, _it's not your problem anymore. Don't get taken up into the situation!_ It is my situation! I'm the one who killed them, I argued in my head as I walked the paved dirt streets. The people of Kyoto were now waking and preparing for another day of business.

I quickened my pace wanting to get to the street before others could even though I didn't know how I would clean it up in time.

I mentally slapped myself for not clean the sight last night. I was a 'retired' swordsman, I should know how to cover up a murder setting.

I had almost reached the street when I saw a woman inspecting a stab hole in the wall in front of her with a confused angry expression. As she walked past her I heard her mutter, "Kids these days," I guiltily lowered my head and ran around the corner only to be slightly surprised at what I saw. The blood carnage on the street had vanished as if it had never occurred to begin with.

By now the streets were filled with people of all different social classes.

My stomach growled with disappointment when it realized that there was no food in it. Walking up to a street vendor I ordered two racks of dango. Munching on the treat I saw a three rouge samurai sneakily approach two men wearing blue Haori. The Ronin were going to attack and kill the unsuspecting men.

Even though my mind told me to ignore the scene my pride as a samurai didn't. I shifted nonchalantly between the attackers and the soon to be victims pretending to be interested in another vendor. I waited to see what the Ronin would do; I do not draw my sword without a reason. The attackers stealthily drew their swords and advanced. I shot into action, drawing my sword to full length and let out a fierce battle yell.

At my dojo that I trained at in the mountain to control our strength. I steadily controlled my power to the degree I wanted then blocked the first swords that stoked downward. I hastily redirected the swords to the ground, spinning under the awestruck Ronin I struck my sword out in a flash that slit two of the warriors' throats. A split second later I dug my sword into the third. He let out a groan of pure agony.

Part of me danced at the sight of blood exciting my battle senses. Throwing my body forward I ripped through the man's flesh. A woman fell terrified at my feet, that was when I noticed that I wore a spooking grin.

I quickly stood up once more and looked around me. I then saw the brown haired man from last night in the same blue haori. More men appeared with the same haori closing in tight quarters around me battle ready.

I felt power emanating from each one of them. "Where will you run to now?" spoke Souji. _Hell. I can't beat them without turning black._ I thought. I was in real trouble now.

"Come with use now please," ordered a samurai that had his long black hair tied in the back of his neck. I tensed, but knowing that my chances weren't going to be that great up against all of the men I sheathed my sword.

One of the guards moved to grab my arm, I hissed with pure evil intoned in my voice. I thought for a second that I had actually made the man wet his pants, but he just moved around me. When the men formed a unit around me they didn't try to make physical contact. I couldn't blame them I was pretty good at intimidating people.

We walked for a good amount of time, which I found great for I was memorizing our route and its surroundings.

The man behind me caught my attention. It was the spear wielder from the night before. He was gazing at the entrance before us and wore a distractingly chiseled wistful look that entranced me with its beauty. He glanced my way when he found me staring at him out of the corner of my eye he smiled.

I growled under my breath and turn my attention away. I thought I heard him chuckling. I rolled my eyes but hid my blush.

They seated me in a room where a man in his mid-thirties was sipping from a cup tea. "Is this the man from last night?" he inquires. Souji and Sano both nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"My name is Kondou Isami, and this is…." He continued to introduce all of the men in the room. It turned out that they were in fact, a group known as the Shinsengumi. They were also all captains of different squads.

 _It sounds like he's taking me out to lunch._ I thought sarcastically. I had to pinch the back of my hand to kept me from laughing as a captain called Shinpachi Nagakura called out sarcastically, "Is this a questioning or a lunch date?"

A young man that went by the name Heisuke Toudou elbowed Nagakura in the side which then broke out into a small fight.

Although I was enjoying the mini fist fight, my nerves were acting up so I decided to get them back on track.

I let out a purposeful singular cough. They both stopped fighting and calmed down with embarrassment at having to be stopped by the prisoner.

"I will explain in full detail about what I was doing that night and if you wish you can ask off of that," I spoke in an exasperated voice that held underlying challenge for Kondo to disagree.

"That would uh, do," Kondou answered sheepishly. My inner demon smiled, I had him raped around my finger. I noticed that the one called Toshizo Hijikata had narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I outwardly smiled, finally there was a sharper tack in the box.

"I am a wander who collects information one different cultures learning their teachings when I arrived in Kyoto," now that wasn't all a lie, I did study Manny different cultures, "I admit I was out pretty late for am constantly getting caught up in my mind when I came across those," I paused smiling devilishly on the inside before continued, "experiments."

"So you did see them then. Too bad for you, you'll have to die," spoke Souji's annoying voice.

"I'd like to see you try," I shot back at him. _Dammit, I lost my grip,_ I thought as I glanced around all the captains wore masks of surprise but inside I could tell they all were trying hard not to start laughing at Souji.

"Pardon my rudeness," I apologized to Kondo, "It seems I have lost my temper."

"No need," Kondou answered carefully and began the rest of the interrogation.

Throughout the whole time I kept one hand gracefully prepared on one of my blades while holding a respectful challenging poise the whole time, avoiding subjects that would expose my past.

They all seemed shocked with I got to the part of where I had battled the demons. They simply couldn't rap their heads around that on my own a small 'man' like me could kill one of them and severely 'hurt' the other one even though it had no affects. Souji grudgingly agreed that one of them was in fact dead and the other injured before Sano had gotten to killing it.

"Well why don't we test your skills then?" asked a man called Keisuke Sannan.

"Very well," I agreed.

Everyone begun to file out of the stuffy room, it was then that Souji volunteered to spare with me. He grabbed wooden swords and throw one at my back while Kondou was trying to tell me it was okay if I didn't want to fight Souji.

I caught the sword from behind me and said aloud, "I would never miss a chance to beat his ass into the ground," I heard whistles of excitement from some captains mostly Shinpachi.

"You talk big bit can you back it up?" questioned Souji in an underlying challenge.

I was silently waiting with my eyes closed. When Hijikata threw his hand down to mark the beginning of the match my shot open with such fury that Souji was stunned for a second, that was all I needed.

Concentrating on my footwork I disappeared from his line of sight. I felt the air move around him as he looked to where I was clearly stunned at my speed.

"Too slow!" I roared in his ear as I brought down the wooden sword down with as much force as I dared, not wanting to break anything while my dark side want me to break all of his bones. The sword landed with a perfect shoulder between neck hit.

I slid forward and stood not even out of breath while Souji collapsed behind me.

Hijikata ran over to Souji declaring the match over. I heard Souji's rasping breath behind me, slightly relieved to see that he was still alive. Souji got to his feet leaning heavily on Hijikata's shoulders.

"Don't ever underestimate me again or next time I will kill you." I whispered in his ear before zooming back in front of Kondou who was still in shock as were the other captains. Sano opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him and answered before he could speak. "Yes, last night I was holding back, reason: I'm not fond of killing," which was true but my dark side begged to differ, "Two, I ran last night because I felt kinship towards those who have a duty to preforms and will do it at any cost," At this they were all silent.

"I would like to offer you a place in the Shinsengumi," spoke Kondo thoughtfully, "your skills would be appreciated."

"You want to help people but have no position to do so, now you have one if you want," added Sanosuke thoughtfully. The last comment threw me of guard.

I nodded and spoke, "I will join your ranks," _Ah, hell what am I getting into._


	4. Chapter 4

I followed a man named Hajime Saito as he gave me a tour of the Shinsengumi headquarters. We stopped at a storage room where there were extra swords stocked, along with other bins and boxes. Pulling out a crate from underneath a shelf, Saito gathered a uniform that mirrored his own. A light blue haori with mountain white stripes.

He handed it to me and instructed me to wear that when on patrols and other official business. I nodded in response. He led me around another corner and announced that this would be my quarters. I thanked him and entered the room. It was relatively small, but didn't complain I thought it was perfect.

There was a prepared futon on the floor, next to it was a neat desk supplied with paper, ink, and a candle. I set down my small satchel that held a few spare changes of clothes with a small ceremonial dagger that had all of the names of friends of the past carved into the sheath.

I set the dagger out in the open on top of the desk. I decided to meditate to contemplate my thoughts and plan my next move. _Was there a next move,_ I thought, _I mean I did join the Shinsengumi until I plan to retire, right? Do I think I can keep my gender a secret from those men for long? I don't have a reasonable alibi for not bathing with them._

 _After dinner they will probably offer to go to the bathhouse together. What could I say then?_ An idea sparked in my mind I decided to go with it. _What unit am I going to join?_ My thought wandered to Sanosuke Harada. Shaking my head, I refocused. _That is the least of my problems. They have to meet to decide my squad so they will defiantly still be suspicious, especially since I lost it against that snot Souji. They will want to surveil me. If I recall correctly, Yamazaki Susumu would be the best choice._

 _I know of his skills from back then… How do I confront this? He will have to sleep sometime. THAT'S IT!_ I thought to myself. _When Saito opened the door it screaked, a noise like that will defiantly resonate with Yamazaki even when sleeping so he either will sleep to my right or left._

I let my ears undetectably slowly twitched from side to side listening for the slightest noise. I heard the moving and hustle of evening patrols coming and going. For now, I couldn't detect any movement or even breath in the rooms next to me.

I relaxed at my results, I would still be cautious. As if confirming my new resolve, I heard footsteps that weren't masked. I could tell that the man hesitated at the door before knocking and then sliding the door back.

"Hey Kaito," announced Heisuke, "dinners ready are you done unpacking?"

His question was an honest one. I got up brushing off my new Haori, "Thanks for telling me, Heisuke," this time I hesitated at using his first name. He smiled a lopsided grin and pulled me out of my room. Letting me go as we walked he asked, "Why didn't you give your last name?" He looked at me his eyes genuinely curious.

I stopped, he soon followed the act and I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I left my last name along with my past long ago," I knew that my response would only further fuel his curiosity, but again I lost control around these men. Heisuke's expression was blank, but then he nodded in agreement.

Just then Sanosuke walked up it was apparent that he had listened to the whole conversation. "Most of the captains," he said walking up close to me and spoke in my ear, his breathe painfully hot, "aren't too keen on their past either. In fact, it just makes you more like us." He walked off and entered a room Heisuke nodded with a smile. I stood there for a second. Part of me was furious wanting to hit him in the gut as hard as I can and yell; _How do you know what I've been through? Why do you always know what to say to bring up the worst!_ While the other part wanted to cry in his arms and confess my sins like the hot saint he was.

Instead of showing anything, I let Heisuke drag me to the room where there was cushions and food trays waiting. "There you two are I had to stop Shinpachi from eating all of your food, Heisuke. Heisuke hurried to his seat and begun a small argument.

I took the only open seat that was between Shinpachi and Sanosuke. "Alright lets' eat!" announced Souji who went straight for his rice. "Itatakimasu," I said and begun to eat the salted vegetables. I noticed the tensing of Shinpachi's forearm muscles. He was going to make a move for my fish. Like I was going to let that happen!

Shinpachi's arm was a blur, obviously having a lot of experience at nabbing food. Still silently chewing my veggies with my eyes closed I parried his strike and took a small ball of his rice as punishment. I smirked as I battled away his frustrated attempts throughout the meal.

Heisuke started laughing when he gave up. "Ha ha! He got you Shinpachi! Your turning into an old man!"

At response Shinpachi stole Heisuke's fish and ate it whole letting the tail hang out of his mouth teasing Heisuke at his loss.

"So Kaito, what dojo did you learn your sword style?" questioned Sannan. I coughed, surprised by his sudden subject turn onto me. It was only natural though to know ones sword style, and of course to gather information.

"I did reclusive training in the mountains of Hokkaido for eight years. Well, I was born there and lived at the dojo when my parents died. I left when I was fourteen, so I started serious training when I was six," I answered truthfully, that had happened they could even find documents there.

"What did you do to support yourself until now?" asked Hijikata. _So they are still questioning me,_ I thought smiling at the challenge.

"Well I traveled around picking up tips from different dojos into a mix of my own style. After that I learned a few languages and did a couple offline jobs," I said the last part as if they entailed washing dishes for a restaurant. I could tell they weren't completely satisfied with my answers but let be for the time being.

After dinner I helped carry dishes away. "I was about to hit the bath; Kaito would you like to join me with Hijikata?" asked Kondou innocently. At this I noticed that Sanosuke's interest increased with a little more attention to my answer. _Is he on to me?_ I thought nervously but answered with my prepared answer.

"I still have to train and practice, but thank you for your offer."

Kondou nodded and walked away. I went back to my room to grab a few small wooden plates with targets on them and then made my way out to the training area. I set the targets far part in different corners with difficult angles to hit.

I ran on the training track until I worked up a reasonable sweat which took a lot longer than for most people. I worked on flipping and twists, taekwondo, judo, and finally my own defined style. Flipping while throwing kunai. It was a good training session overall. It was after sunset the stars were just beginning to appear.

I entered the bathhouse I was lucky no one was there. I quickly washed up and put on a clean change of clothes. Sighing as I made my way back to my room. I grabbed my sky chart and went outside. I put the scroll in my mouth and swung up a tree that was on the grounds. I mapped out my spot for tonight. I felt the tree sway under a large weight and before I knew it Sanosuke was sitting on a branch beside me.

I stared at him in surprise, he was the last one I expected to find in a tree next to me. My first reaction was a hiss of surprise at this he said, "Looks like I'm the only one who know how to take you off guard," I looked at his face for a clue of what his motivation was; I found nothing.

His hair was swishing in the slight breeze I caught the smell of his sweetly musky scent. His face is bathed in moonlight just as it was last night. I found that I couldn't look away from it. The line of his jaw, the curve of his chin, the peaceful look on his face as he gazed out at the stars. Then his golden brown eyes met mine. I swear my heart stopped for that time and started beating at a fast beat when I looked away with a slight blush on my face.

He turned towards me his eyes boring into mine and asked, "You're not a man, are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I apologize for the short chapter but I am going to a camp out in the boonies and will not be able to post anything new for another week.~_~ I will write the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for all your support!^_~**

* * *

" _You're not a man, are you?"_

I froze tensing under his entrancing gaze that demanded an answer. I was still and silent for awhile trying to think of my options, but his eyes never looked away from mine distracting me from coming up with an answer.

His gaze softened and I let out my breath realizing I had been holding it in the whole time my vison was swimming the pain in my arm becoming even more vivid. I feel my leg slip from the branch. The next thing I know is that his arms are pulling me into his body with no effort what-so-ever. "Hey! are you okay? Hey!"

My vison returned I instinctively pushed away from his arms stuttering an apology while trying to climb down. He wouldn't let me go, his arms locked around my body I feel the heat rising to my face as I struggle to get out of his grasp. "Is your wound hurting you?" he asks he is dead serious demanding a truthful answer. "It is nothing I can't handle," I say back to him. He seems hesitate at letting me go, but forces himself to let me slide down the tree out of his grasp.

I control my breathing as Sano swings himself down. I start off to my room, but he grabs my hand and says pulling me close so that his mouth is practically touching my ear as he whispers on it, "I'll keep your secret, I swear I will," and just like that he lets me go. I rush into my room careful to control my breath incase Yamazaki is listening.

I lay down in my futon and pull the covers up over my head, I then lean up to grab my dagger that was still laying on the desk and hold it tight reminding myself that those people's names are the reason I can't move on none the less as to be able to love.

" _You're not a man, are you?" I said my eyes narrowing_

Kaito tensed immediately at the question we sat there for a while none of us making a move. I relaxed, _so I am right,_ I thought as soon as I relaxed I heard Kaito let out a long breath, she had been holding her breath the whole time. I was about to make a comment about that being another one of her skills when I saw her eyes flutter and start to roll back. Her leg slipped from the tree, I grabbed her by the arms and lifted her into my chest.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hey!" I almost shouted. I realize that I'm petrified; why? Her gaze comes back and her face turning a cute shade of dark pink as she struggles considerably weakly against me stuttering a frantic apology. My arms held her fast and demanding while looking into her face I say a little harsher than I mean to, "Is your wound hurting you?". She turns her head away and says, "It is nothing I can't handle."

I let her slid out of my arms, part of me wants to keep her safe in my arms forever but it is held back by duty and responsibility. I jump down from the tree landing with a soft thud. She starts off toward her room before even I know it I have grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards me. I whisper in her ear making sure my lips graze her ear while I talk, "I'll keep your secret, I swear I will," and then I withdraw putting my hand over my lips shocked by my own actions. When I got into my room and slid the door shut I let out a long breath.

 _Have I fallen for this woman? Why do I feel this way?!_ I angrily yelled at myself in my head for acting that way towards her. _Did she like it?_ I asked myself but threw myself into my futon unable to not think about how nice it would be if someone were with me to warm the futon with me.

I woke the next morning early. I stretched and blushed a deep red when I remembered last night's events. All I could think about while pulling my uniform on was how his lips had grazed my ears. I slapped my cheeks, tied my breasts back a little harder covered up and slid my swords into their usual position and walked out ready for whatever was thrown at me.


	6. Authors Message

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm officially closing this story. I know it is a big cliff hanger, but O always intended for this to be a relatively short story.**

 **The rest is up to your imagination. Depending on the comments that I receive I will continue the story, but it will probably end here!**

 **Thank you for staying supportive throughout the whole series and please continue to enjoy my stories as I do yours! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright you guys twisted my arm, but this is it! Thanks so much for enjoying my story, I leave it up to you to fill in the blank._**

Kaito walked with speed through the shops and stores, expertly grabbing every ingredient with speed and grace.

Tonight was a big night, it was Sanosuke's birthday and all of the captains of the Shinsengumi were coming over to celebrate. Kaito handed over the money to the man at a store front while picking up a bucket of rice who spoke his thanks with a smile.

She was careful as she walked with one hand holding groceries and the other holding her son Kenji's hand not to ware up the sleeping baby on her back. Kaito rushed home to start preparing for tonight's feast.

She walked over to a room where a small crib with plush blankets lie, and set her dear daughter inside to continue her nap.

While Kaito was preparing food in the kitchen she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see her son Kenji staring up at her.

She smiled and knelt down next to him, "What is it, dearest Kenji?" she asked.

"Do you think daddy will like it?" the four-year old boy said his eyes round and sincere.

Looking down, Kaito saw hand-woven beard.

Kaito tried to contain her amusement by acting serious but she couldn't help but giggle.

"He'll love it!" she exclaimed as she drew him into an embrace.

"When is daddy getting home with Uncles?" questioned Kenji excitedly.

"After the last patrol, sweetie, why don't you go clean your room to impress uncle Saito?" she added sneakily.

"Alright!" squealed Kenji running off to his room where his sister Araya was sleeping in her crib.

Kaito sighed with a smile and continued to cook. She didn't mind cleaning and cooking, but she missed going out on patrols with Saito and well, fighting.

She decided that after everyone one had left she would talk to Sano about doing a few patrols. She knew that he was going to instantly refuse, but she could twist his arm in her favor.

She grinned, wiping her brow. In front of her was a feast that could definitely satisfy the Shinsengumi captains.

Her smile disappeared when she thought she was running low on sake. She opened Sanosuke's secrete stash to find a plentiful hideaway.

Kaito smiled triumphantly as she sent the bottles out.

She crept around the corner to see how Kenji was doing and to bottle feed her three-month old daughter. She saw Kenji quietly shuffling around the room putting away his toys, his red hair flying as he hurried around the room.

Kaito walked over to the crib where Araya was playing with a straw doll. Kaito picked her up and began to feed the child. After that was done she convinced Kenji to take a nap.

Her next chore that she began was hanging colored décor all around the house. Kaito felt her eyes physically sag with exhaustion. Araya had been fussy the past couple of nights. Not wanting to disturb Sano's sleep, she had stayed up with the child.

Finally, Kaito washed up and changed into a men's outfit as she tied the obi Kaito brushed across a scar that she had earned protecting her beloved in the Ikeda Inn. She smiled as fond memories of her youth came back to her.

A shriek tore her out of her daydream, she grabbed her twin katana blades and rushed into the baby's room battle ready. She found Araya crying and Kenji with an Oni mask on that he had most likely found in the closet. Kaito let out a deep breath of apprehension and set her blades aside to comfort Araya while mildly scolding Kenji for scaring his sister.

She heard approaching footsteps from up the street. Kaito analyzed the speed and gate of the steps and realized that Sano and the others were going to be arriving shortly.

She slid her swords in place proudly and hugged Araya close to her chest as she went out to greet her longtime friends.

Turning the corner, she saw Sano looking for her, his eyes lit up at her appearance. It was the outfit that she had always worn around the headquarters. Kenji ran up to Isami jumping into his arms, "Yay! Grampa!"

I went and hugged Sano before handing him his daughter.

I looked over to see that Kenji was pulling at Toshizō's hair, he meanwhile had an exasperated look on. It reminded her of a dog who you continued to flap a piece of meat in front of. Kaito laughs at his helpless expression.

 _What have I done to deserve such utter happiness? I do not know, but I am grateful for it._ Thought Kaito to herself as she gazed around at all of her comrades.

All through the night the men drank merrily, telling tales of bravery and valor. Shinpachi even did his belly dance while I played Saito a game of gō. We often played after patrols or training, I really did miss it, but never enough to abandon my family.

At the end of the night Hijikata had to carry Shinpachi back to headquarters while Heisuke stumbled behind him trying to throw a punch that could hit him. His feeble attempts did not add up to the result he was hoping for.

Kaito laughed and turned happily inside.


End file.
